


Why am I doing this..?

by Shittyfanfictionahoy



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: :/, Head paps :>, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I try to be funny, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, have fun reading, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shittyfanfictionahoy/pseuds/Shittyfanfictionahoy
Summary: And this is what happens when some fanfic author posts a crack chat fic.__or__Seraphina get's stuck in Evie, Roland, and Terrance's group chat. (DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: Evie & Roland UnOrdinary, Evie & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Evie &Terrance Unordinary
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. This Chat Is Such Big Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fanfic This Chat Was A Mistake, Just Like Arlo, posted by Americanaaa. I recommend you to read it since it is HIL-arious. No, seriously, READ IT!!
> 
> ( And read this too! It might suck, but hey- you clicked on it.)  
> Also, GIVE MEH FEEDBACK ON ZE WRITINGSSSSS

_6:45 pm_

**Evie:** Hey- you guys there?

 **Roland: Wut** is it wamen? Why do you rouse me out of hibernation? 

**Terrence:** Welp, someone's still salty ' cause Seraphina punched him in the face.

 **Roland:** Oh shaddup. 

**Terrence: no u.**

**Evie:** Stop fighting you two. I have something very important to ask you guys!

 **Roland:** No Evie, we're not gonna write fanfic with you. Remember what happened last time.

 **Terrence:** I thought we agreed we would not speaketh of the Fanf*ction Incident.

 **Roland:** Hey Terrence?

 **Terrence:** Wut, nephew of Charlamange?

 **Roland:** What happened to the glow sticks u got from Kira? U know, the 1's we used to fry-

 **Terrence:** I thought I said we wouldn't talk about the Incident.

 **Roland:** U know, I still got photos from that day.

 **Terrence:** Is that a threat?

**Roland:....**

**Roland:** Mayhaps.

 **Terrence:** _ What the frickity frick did I do to you to be punished so cruely? _

**Roland:** U know wut u did.

 **Terrence:** No, I really don't- Wait, is it about what happened at the Library today? It was an accident, I swear! 

**Roland:** Meh dude, u legit screeched " Roland watches furry porn" in the fuckin' LIBRARY!!!

 **Terrence:** It was empty. Besides, u do.

**Roland: I've told you, it was a flippin' ad. What do you not get!!!?????????**

**Terrence:** Yeah, keep lyin' like that. We all know ur a furry. No use denying it.

 **Evie:**.....

 **Evie:** I... 

**Evie: .....**

**Roland:** Great, Evie's broken now.

 **Roland:** I'm callin an ambulance. 

**Terrence:** Roland, why you gotta be so gross? Evie's the purest one here, and she's besties with U. Could u at least tone down on the hoemones?

 **Roland:** I'm not gonna dignify that with a response.

 **Roland:** Also, hoemones? How juvenile.

 **Terrence:** _*pouts*_ I just thought it was fitting.

 **Roland:** In what way is that "fitting"?

 **Terrence:** U go through girls like there used undies.

 **Roland:** Ok (1) that's only when I'm back in Colorado (2) when I'm full blown drunk and (3) when they give me consent. I am no hoe, Terrence.

 **Evie:**......

 **Terrence:** Well then. What's under your bed?

**Roland:....**

**Roland:** It's called hormones. You'll get 'em one day, kid. 

**Evie:** Boys, what did I say about arguing? It won't help any situation your in. Talk it out, and figure out a way to solve it.

 **Roland:** I feel like I'm in kindergarten again. **Evie, why u gotta be so...**

 **Evie:**....Don't even finish that sentence. I know I'm the only one here with a happy childhood and that has caused me to be unnaturally pure. Now, can we get back to the reason I called this meeting? Or are you two gonna have a thot fight?

 **Roland:**......

**Terrence:.....**

**Roland:** … Damn. WhY U gOtTA HurT My FeElInGs LiKe ThaT?

 **Terrence:** Mommy yelled at me. I cwy.

 **Evie:** Oh no! I didn't mean it!! I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!

 **Roland:** She's back!!!!

 **Terrence:** Alternate Evie has been banished to the otherworld.

**Roland: HUZZAH!!**

**Terrence: HUZZAH!!!**

**Evie: Welp, then, Imma just gonna add Seraphina to the chat.**

**Rolland:** WaIt, WhAT ?!?!?!

 **Terrence:** Don't do it Evie, don't do it-

_Seraphina has been added to the chat_

 **Evie: I JUST DID IT!!** I use big brain!!!

**Roland: I don't see what's so BIG BRAIN 'bout that.**

**Evie:** 'Cause I did it.

 **Seraphina** : Hell is this?


	2. Chapter 2: I Married My Pet Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well , Seraphina gets stuck in the group chat, and they all have a very... strange conversation, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has your days been? I've been listening to the entire rwby soundtrack and i love the songs!! The shows writing is questionable, but i love the songs. Also, the nightcore version of I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We is great!!! Has anyone else here read the series Scythe by neil schusterman. I f so, who's your fav character? And what do you want to see in UnO? Have a good day. Bye y'all
> 
> (PS comment on how i could improve my writing and any future scenario you want to see sera and our favorite low tiers and sneaky boi in)

**Seraphina:** What is this? 

**Roland:** Terrence.

 **Terrence:** hmmmm

 **Roland:** U know what to do.

 **Terrence:** Sir yes sir!!!

 **Roland:** I'm gonna need all hands on deck. THIS IS A CODE INTRUDER PEOPLE!!! MOVE MOVE MOVE

 **Seraphina:** Well, that's rude.

 **Roland:** I didn't mean it like that. It's jus that-um-well

 **Evie:** They're scared that once you're part of this chat and you saw everything they posted you'll think they're deranged weeaboo's.

 **Roland: *** _le shocked face*_ pshhh no we dOn't RiGHt TeRRenCe Ol' BuDDy

 **Terrence:** * le panicked face* YeP Ur RiGht

 **Roland:** Evie I thought we were friends-

 **Evie:** But that's the reason I'm friends with these two!!!

**Terrence: Care to elaborate, oh child of kindness and purity?**

**Evie:** Well, at school, the two of you act so nervous and anxious.

 **Seraphina:** I can testify to that.

 **Evie:** But in the chat, you two act so different. You two are funny, resourceful, and snarky. You can literally meme the whole school. And we do the stupidest things after school.

 **Roland:** _Like the Fanfiction Incident._

**Terrence: JUST STOP MENTIONING IT!!!!**

**Evie:** These two have helped me through so many hard days.

 **Roland:** 'Cause we don't like seeing this child sad.

 **Evie:** These two became my saving grace. And, Seraphina...

 **Seraphina:**....

 **Evie:** We've... we've noticed that you've been far more angry these past few days. So I decided to add you into the chat so you could have a support system. If you're ever feeling overwhelmed, or tired, or just plain angry, we're here for you.

 **Seraphina:** This- this is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me. thx

 **Evie: *blushes** happily*your welcome

 **Roland:** Yeah!!! we're the therapists.

 **Terrence:** _ themesong.jpg _

**Seraphina:** Huh. that is actually one pretty good theme song.

 **Terrence:** * says In big boy voice* **I'M THE THEME SONG GUY.**

 **Roland:** we should really make our own theme song.

 **Terrence:** That is actually an amazing idea. Roland writes the lyrics, Evie sings, I record, and- Seraphina do you play bass?

 **Seraphina:** I mean, I've been wanting to learn. I play violin tho. And the piano.

 **Terrence:** Ok, we can run with that.

**Roland: Um, how 'bout no.**

**Terrence:** c'mon roland!

 **Evie:** We have smores!!!!

 **Roland:** Yeah u see im not the best writter

 **Evie:** But you are the best!!

 **Terrence:** Dude, I've read your notebook, your writings are the best. You could probably top Isen if you were in the Newspaper club.

 **Roland:** Your my friends it's practically ur fucking duty to say my writing's good.

 **Evie:** But what if it's true.

 **Roland:** Friendly bias u see.

 **Seraphina:** U write?

 **Roland:** Yep. Sometimes. I just scribble. I don't do anything really good.

 **Evie:** lies I say.

 **Terrence:** Keep on lying to yourself bud.

 **Evie:** That's part of the reason I made you guys write fanfic with me.

 **Terrence:** _EVIE WHAT DID I SAY 5 MINUTES AGO!!! WE DO NOT MENTION THE FANFICTION INCIDENT IN THIS CHAT!!!!_

**Evie:** oh right. Sowwy!!!!!!

 **Terrence:** It's kay.

**Seraphina: What's the fanfiction incident?**

**Terrence:** Don't worry about it.

 **Roland:** So, basically, afterschool two months ago, Evie invited us over to her dorm to write fanfiction.

 **Terrence:** DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT-

 **Roland: and then when we were** arguing over what to write

 **Evie:** I wanted to write something funny, Roland wanted to write angst, and Terrence wanted to ship

**Terrence: hey did i ever tell you guys about the time i married my pet rat????**

**Seraphina:** wut?

**Evie: wut?**

**Roland: wtf?**

**Terrence:** so I was in third grade and me and my sister were playing out in the garden.

 **Terrence:** then we heard this rustling in the bushes and my sister dared me to check it out. so i looked into the bush and i found a rat. we decided to name it despacito.

**Seraphina: of course it was despacito**

**Roland:** so you found a rat in your garden and decided to adopt it and name it despacito?

 **Terrence:** yeppers.

 **Seraphina:** did you even take it too the vet?

 **Terrence:** ummmmm.....nope.

 **Evie:** what did it look like

 **Terrence:** Like those big new york rats

 **Terrence:** for lack of a better description.

 **Roland:** how did it end up in your garden

 **Terrence:** how am i supposed to know

 **Roland:** that's sounds like a health hazard

 **Terrence:** so one day, me and my brother were playing truth or dare. by this time, i had despacito for 2 years. he dared me to marry her.

 **Roland:** lemme guess you said no and he threatened to tell your mom about the rat 

**Terrence:** WeLl HoW'd U KnOw 

**Roland:** you have said on multiple occassions that your brother is an asshole

 **Seraphina:** You have family problems too

 **Terrence:** yep. what bout you.

 **Seraphina:** issues with my mom. and my dad. don't talk to them anymore. my sis ran away from home

 **Terrence:** kool aid or juicy juice

 **Seraphina:** kool aid

 **Roland:** sleep or death metal

 **Seraphina:** is punching the walls screaming about my mistake of a life an option

**Evie: pancakes or waffles**

**Seraphina:** pancakes

 **Terrence:** yep you'll fit in nicely

 **Terrence:** so i still said eff you no to my brother and he wedgied me until i said yeah.

 **Evie:** oh my god, did it hurt?

 **Terrence:** yes. yes it did.

 **Evie:** i'm going to send an virtual hug.

 **Terrence:** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **Terrence:** so i kissed the rat and the fur was slightly slimey

 **Roland:** wtf dude

 **Seraphina:** ewwwwww why was it slimey

 **Terrence:** some juice spilled on it.

 **Terrence:** the next day we had a fake wedding

 **Terrence:** but then my aunt came just as i was about to kiss despacito and started screaming about rabies and killed it

**Roland: that's- that's**

**Evie:** that must have been traumatizing

 **Terrence:** it was. AND WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A HONEYMOON!!

 **Seraphina:** here lies despacito the rat

 **Evie:** she will be forever missed

 **Roland:** amen.

 **Terrence:** *le sad sobs*


	3. No offense to You, Don't Waste Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Baby Boi Roland is missing!!!!! Will our gang find him before he does something insanely stupid!?!?!?
> 
> Roland: OuY A BitsFvCh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert I don't speak spanish and I'm not from a spanish speaking descent I'm bangali but I wanted Evie to be bilingual and I can't really type bangali words in english so this was the best I could do so if you speak spanish don't kill me I TRIED MY BEST AAND THAT'S WHAT COUNTS!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for that rant. I'm pretty sure I managed to get high on sugar ( how, I don't know). Anyways, how has your day been? Did you like this chapter? What do you want to see our lovable characters do? Do you like books? Play the game missed messages ( it's ridiculously good!) Also, listen to the RWBY soundtrack and nightcore!!!!!!!

**Evie:** Well, well,well

 **Evie:** guess who came scuttling back for more of this

 **Evie:** I wonder who won the trip to Mexico 

**Evie:** little did you know i'm also from Mexico

 **Evie:** plot twist you litlle kiddies

 **Evie:** * I meant little

 **Terrance:** wtf Evie who the hell broke you

 **Evie:** Oh I'm fine

 **Evie:** I was just having a meltdown because it's the four year anniversary of my abeula's death

 **Evie:** I was also trying to attract your attention

 **Evie:** well, not your attention specifically

 **Terrence:** Evie, what did you have for breakfast, per chance

 **Evie:** toast with nutella, and a whole canister of coffee with a whole can of creamer and sugar

 **Terrance:** what the actual... HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE DIABETES 

**Evie:** all the woman in my family can digest sugar with nearly no side effects!!!! no hyperactivity, no nothing. It's really cool actaully. We're all heavyweights too, and almost all our abilities have something to do with light!!!!!!

 **Terrance:** Okie but did i ask?

**Evie: I mean u did ask why i didn't have diabetes, so I was answering your question!!!!!**

**Terrance:** So your family has weird genes?

 **Evie:** Yep!!!!

 **Terrance:** but no one in your family's higher than a low tier

 **Evie:** ye that's about it

 **Terrance:** a mad scientist would have a field day with your family

 **Evie:** hehehhehhehehhehhe

 **Terrance:** that laugh worries me

 **Evie:** vete a la mierda tambien ,amigo. 

**Terrence:** Evie, don't cuss me out in spanish

 **Terrence:** So, whose attention did you want?

 **Evie:** Rolands!

**Terrance: Is this the light of shipping I see? It is shining, it is...calling to me. You two have finally realized you would both be perfect for one another. You two will date and get married and have a million children and...**

**Evie:** What, no.

 **Terrance:** WhY u GoTTa RuIn My ShIpS EvIe

 **Evie:** But...but that ship was about me. So shouldn't I be allowed to put in some valid criticsms.

 **Terrance:** ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

 **Evie:** Did you just spam? SPAMMING IS AGAINST THE LAW, YOUNG MAN!!!!! 

**Terrance:** ** _WHATCHU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?_ **

**Evie:** i cwy

 **Terrance:** NO I'M SOWWWWYYYYYY

 **Evie:** Is ok.

 **Evie:** virtual hugs?

 **Terrance:** virtual hugs.

 **Terrance:** _virtualhug.jpeg_

 **Evie:** _virtualhug.jpeg_

**Evie:** We is good friend

 **Terrance:** We is best friend

 **Evie:** The best

**Terrance: So why do you want Roland's attention? I mean, why can't u just annoy him in class or somethin'**

**Evie:** Roland's not in class

 **Terrance:** WaIT WuT

 **Evie:** It's third period and the both of us have AP physics together but he's not here. Sera and Roland have English together so i texted her if he was in class and she said nope.

 **Terrance:** Roland, Mr. " If U R Late To School Even Once I will Go To Your dorm AND WHOOP YOU" isn't in school??!?!?!?!

 **Evie:** That's a bit of an overstatement, but.... yeah he's absent.

 **Terrance:** _I... I aM ShOOkEth_

 **Evie:** That's why I am literally going to dial 911 if i don't figure out where he is in, like, 5 mins.

 **Terrance:** why 5 mins

 **Evie:** cause i got a free period in 5 mins

**Terrance: .......**

**Terrance: Why u do this to me**

**Evie: porque puedo**

**Evie:** also I'm sorry

 **Evie:** ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 5 mins up, Im out. I'll text u from the outside world. 

**Terrance:** Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Evie:** I sense mental breakdown, Ill bust the last of my savings to but u chocalates

 **Terrance:** Wait, ur grans dead today, so shouldn't Roland and I be buying u chocolates.

 **Evie:** sus regalos chupan bolas, mi amigo. Lo siento no lo siento

 **Terrance:** I put that through google translate and,.... seriously Evie? You didn't need to say my presents suck balls. And you had to quote Demi Lovato!!!!

 **Evie:** we do not talk about my dead grandmother in this chat.

 **Evie:** or so help me I will talk about the Fanfiction Incident.

 **Evie:** Make a blog about it. perro

 **Terrance:** Im getting the bath tub full of holy water and Im gonna fucking bathe you into that shit so that whatever fuckin spirit possessed u goes on a vacation.

 **Evie:** Terrance, no cursing in the chat. This is family friendly.

**Terrance: I................**

**Terrance: WhAt Is thIS HyPOCriSy**

**Evie:** _Terrance_

 **Evie:** omg are u broken?!?! Oh god, Terrance, I'm so sorry...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Evie:** Terrance, are u there?!?!!? SPEAK TO ME?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Terrance:** **DoN'T** CuRsE ShE SAYs. ACts lIkes SHEs tHE PuRESt BErAtEs and HaRaSSEs ME In SpAnIsH

 **Evie:** Terrance....

 **Evie:** I'm....I'm sorrry.

 **Evie:** It's just that i've had a lot on my plate and the Joker attacks and my abuela's death aniversary and everything..... It's just been stressing me out

 **Terrance:** Calm down on the motivational speeches Cap. But still, I accept ur apology. Platonic love?

 **Evie:** platonic love, french fries, kisses and gummy bears.

**Terrance: I have been blessed by the goddess of love and purity. Now go, get our bitch.**

**Evie:** Terrance, don't refer to Roland as our b-word. 

**Terrance:** I mean, he kinda is....

 **Terrance:** OH GOD THE TEACHERS STARING AT ME SHE KNOWS I HAVE MY PHONE OUT

 **Terrance:** SHE'S AIMING FOR MY HEAD WITH A SPORK NONOONONOONONON

 **Evie:** Terrance?!?!?! ARE U ALIVE

 **Evie:** Terrance?

 **Evie:** Answer me!!!!!

 **Terrance:** I'm barely alive....

 **Terrance:** I'm crawling

 **Terrance:** to doc's office

 **Evie:** Do you want me to go pick u up so we can both go to Roland's or do you want me to go to Roland's then Docs

 **Terrance:** ~~I'm scared of doc~~ SO could u pick me up first....plz

 **Evie:** Okie

 **Terrance:** thk u

 **Evie:** :) No prob

**12:04 PM**

 **Evie:** OMG

**Terrance: OMFG ROLAND GET OFF THE WINDOWSILL WTF**

**Evie:** don't do it roland!!!!

 **Seraphina:** what the actual fuck is happening

 **Evie:** SERAPHINA NO CURSING IN THE CHAT

 **Evie:** deja de maldecir eres inútil 

**Seraphina:** do you just say I'm useless in spanish

 **Evie:** I'M SORRY I INSULT PEOPLE IN SPANISH WHENEVER I'M STRESSED 

**Seraphina:** .....I normally would have acted petty and ignored you for a week, but since it's you Evie.... I'll let this one slide

 **Evie:** :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00000

 **Seraphina:** :-)

 **Terrance:** while this convo is becoming far too pure for my tainted eyes need I REMIND YOU THAT ROLAND IS LITERALLY TRYING TO JUMP OF HIS WINDOWSILL

 **Seraphina:** WTF why who broke him

 **Terrance:** idk Ok Evie's trying to yell at him to come down and bribe him with cookies and I'm grabbing onto his sleeve to pull him back from the ledge

 **Roland:** EaR THeWms CoOkIes Durgs

 **Seraphina:** WTH is he drunk

 **Seraphina:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN SAY

 **Seraphina:** Hello

 **Seraphina:** Evie

 **Seraphina:** Roland

 **Seraphina:** Terrance

**Seraphina: ANYONE**

**Seraphina:** I'm calling Waldo and I will personally walk all the way to that dorm to kick your asses if you guys have done something stupid

 **Seraphina:** I might not have my ability but that does not mean that I will not hesitate to destroy the three of you

 **Seraphina:** 3

 **Seraphina:** 2

 **Roland:** CkuS Me EGGpaNlT MooIgFEjI

 **Seraphina:** Roland u drunkard what the hell did you do to Evie and Terrance

 **Ro** **land** : I si udnrk FOr CiHkEaN 

**Seraphina:** Roland I don't speak stupid

 **Evie:** Roland how much did you have to drink

**Seraphina: EVIE YOUR ALIVE**

**Evie:** hey Seraphina also if your a heavyweight who's able to drink 72 beers without getting tipsy how much would you need to get really drunk

 **Evie:** Cause my calculations say 250 beers with two shots of vodka

 **Seraphina:** I... I don't think it's possible to drink that much without needing your stomach pumped Evie

 **Seraphina:** and why are you even asking...unless

 **Seraphina** : your saying that Roland drank that much

 **Evie:** unfortunately yes

 **Seraphina:** without dying

 **Evie:** yep

 **Terrance:** Roland's the supreme heavyweight

 **Evie:** Oh no he wouldn't be able to beat my aunt Beca or Naofumi from Shield Hero

 **Terrance:** We're not counting anime or people from the outside world

 **Evie:** can we count books

 **Terrance:** yeah no

 **Seraphina:** so your saying Roland drank 250 beers and two shots of vodka and he's not dead

 **Evie:** no he's just drunk

 **Terrance:** I found a bong under his bed and some pills

 **Evie:** ok make that no vodka

 **Roland:** Vodka UcSk AbLLsEV 

**Terrance:** I'm not sure if I should be worried that your currently singing bubble guppies or that vodka's the only word u spelled correctly in that sentence

 **Evie:** oh he's saying vodka sucks balls

 **Seraphina:** you can actually understand that 

**Evie:** yep 

**Terrance:** of course you can you know dead languages

 **Seraphina:** spanish isn't a dead langauge

 **Terrance:** she knows ancient greek and pig latin and normal latin and hindi and spanish

 **Evie:** I also speak portugese 

**Seraphina:** I thought I was an overachiever as a kid but...god

 **Seraphina:** why pig latin

 **Evie:** because it was interesting

 **Roland:** IvGe Me WeDeD DaN BOnG

 **Evie:** No! No drugs! Drugs are bad

 **Terrance:** I m just gonna hide these

 **Evie:** Where's greyson

 **Roland:** OtU KaCBrOom

 **Evie:** In the bathroom OMG why is he hanging from the shower head by his underwear

 **Seraphina:** what the actual eff happened there last night

 **Roland:** BTArE FrAt BrTor 

**Evie:** oh god

**Evie: THERE WERE FRAT KIDS HERE**

**Evie: IT ALL MAKES SENSE**

**Seraphina:** how did frat boys get there

**Terrance: .....................**

**Terrance:.............................**

**Terrance:** I just can't with you people

 **Roland:** I LikE BiG BuTTs AnD I CAn NoT LiE

 **Terrance:** The one thing he spells right

 **Seraphina:** and it's a meme

 **Terrance:.....** kill me now

 **Evie:** Terrance no don't die

 **Roland:** :-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. No offense to You, Don't Waste Your Time pt:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they found Roland, and now comes the part where our lovely characters yell at each other about Disney movies. 
> 
> Seraphina: *sighs* this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there minions! Now, I'm sorry I haven't been posting recently, but it's been... quite the wild month, what with ThE DiSeAsE ThAt MuSt NoT Be NaMeD and all. On the bright side, I got into the school I wanted to get into!!! So that's good!! Also, I've been watching the She-ra rebbot, and I started yesterday but I'm on season 2 today and... Catra my baby!!! I've been watching K-On too, but I feel like I haven't been watching a lot of anime or reading a lot of books recently, so could you guys type some suggestions in the comments?!? Leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked the chapter. 
> 
> On a totally unrelated note, who else here likes those fanfics where Deku from BNHA dies at the beginning of the story and Bakugou is dealing with his guilt about it? Cause I've read a really good one named Yurei no Eiyu.

**Evie:** God, what does Roland eat?!?

 **Terrance:** his vomit looks like a rainbow...

 **Evie:** No, more like split pea soup. don't know where you got the rainbow part from.

 **Terrance:** To each his own

 **Evie:** Agreed

 **Seraphina:** I leave for 5 seconds and the two of you are talking about Roland's vomit. How did this happen?

 **Evie:** he threw up.. all over the floor

 **Terrance:** Hey, evie. It smells like fish sticks!!

 **Evie:** Really! Ok then, split pea soup is out of the equation

 **Seraphina: are u 2 rly trying to** figure out wht Roland was eating!?!

 **Terrance:** Don't judge

 **Evie:** we're curious

 **Seraphina:** U 2 are depraved. Depraved monsters.

**Evie: GaSp**

**Terrance:** you've wounded us!!!! But still, how could you call EVIE a depraved monster!?!? She's the only reason Roland and I haven't killed ourselves already!!!

**Evie: I FeeL VeRy HuRt**

**Seraphina:** I'm sorry! It's just that... why are you smelling his vomit?!? Why do u guys want to know what he was eating?!?

 **Terrance:** A good detective analyzes every piece of evidence in front of them. We must piece together every piece of evidence to fully construct a timeline of events that happened yesterday. 

**Seraphina:** And what have u 2 found out, pray tell?

**Terrance: Hit it Evie.**

**Evie:** At exactly 3: 30 pm yesterday, Greyson's - Roland's roomate- older brother came into the building. he was a frat boy from John Hopper's University,

 **Seraphina:** Isn't that university a town away from here?

 **Terrance:** Exactamundo, Seraphina.

 **Seraphina:** Then why doesn't he live with his brother?

 **Evie:** Greyson usually wakes up late, a few minutes before homeroom starts. If he lived with his brother, he'd be coming to school at 3rd period.

 **Seraphina:** are u his stalker?!?

 **Evie:** nope. Roland complains about him alot.

 **Seraphina:** Welp, that's a mood.

 **Roland:** not very cash money of u too gossip about me when I'm offline

 **Seraphina:** SpEaKinG oF ThE DeVil

 **Evie:** Roland! You woke up! and your sober.. Wait, how'd you get your phone. Terrance took it.

 **Terrance:** He TaCkLeD mE... I ShOuLDVe JuSt StaYeD IN ClAsS

 **Roland:** yes u should've.. and my head feels like it's about to implode god is this how it feels like to be hungover?!?!

 **Terrance:** sadly yes

 **Seraphina:** You've never gotten hungover before?

 **Roland:** Nope. that's because I'd have to drink an insane amount of alcohol to get drunk and even then I don't wake up hungover. 

**Terrance:** He's the supreme ruler of all alcohol. Bow down to Roland, Our Supreme Ruler!

 **Roland:** I am sooo done with u people

 **Evie:** le gasp

 **Terrance:** critical hit!!

 **Roland:** fine sorry that I haven't slept at all last night

 **Terrance:** cause you were busy partying with frat boys?

 **Roland:** I will end you... and it will hurt.

 **Terrance:** try me bish

 **Terrance:** _w h o o m_

 **Roland:** get back over here u lil

 **Roland:** gah my stomach's burning the world's turning too bright

 **Terrance:** yeah that's right

 **Terrance:** don't chase me

 **Terrance:** and SuFfer

 **Seraphina:** Hey where's Evie

 **Evie:** Umm... well I'm currently stuck in a closet

 **Terrance:** and how did that happen

 **Evie:** well, i heard a noise, and I panicked and jumped into a closet and closed it and then I got stuck in here

 **Roland:** I'll go get you

 **Evie:** thx Roland... and we better get back to class

 **Roland:** wait what time is it

 **Evie:** 4th period is about to end soooo 12: 51

**Roland:**

**Roland:**

**Roland: FrICkIn JeSuS CHRIsT**

**Terrance: wait a moment**

**Evie:** this is the first time Roland's been late to class in the school year

 **Seraphina:** Oh No It's The End Of The World

 **Roland:** Move people move move move

 **Terrance:** sir yes sir

 **Evie:** hut 2 3 4

 **Seraphina:** I am so disappointed in u children u have the perfect excuse to ski so take it

 **Roland:** I mean... we kind of can't afford to skip soooooooooooo

 **Evie:** yep.

 **Terrance:** iT'S a HaRd kNocK LifE FoR Us

 **Evie:** It'S A HaRd KnOCk lIfE fOr Us

 **Terrance:** Steada treated, we get tricked

 **Roland:** steada kisses, we get kicked

 **Evie:** GaSp Roland actually sang along with us

 **Terrance:** It's a MIRACLE

 **Roland:** I loved annie as a kid

 **Terrance:** wait i thought you never watched disney before

 **Roland:** I never watched any of the animated disney movies before

 **Roland:** didn't say anything about the ones that disney made without animation

 **Seraphina:** wait you didn't watch disney as a kid?!?!?!

 **Roland:** sadly, we didn't have cable so no

 **Roland:** and I know your screaming Seraphina that's what Evie and Terrance did when i told them that I never watched a " classic disney movie before" besides Snow White and Sleeping Beauty

 **Seraphina:** ewwwwww Snow White

 **Roland:** HoW 

**Roland:** HoW DaRe You

 **Seraphina:** u wanna fite me

 **Roland:** I mean normally I wouldn't but you insulted Snow White... so prepare to die

 **Evie:** no bad stop it

 **Terrance:** i will post a picture of Roland sleeping and Seraphina without her extensions if you 2 fight

**Roland: ....**

**Seraphina: invisible cunt**

**Roland:** how did you even get a photo of seraphina without her extensions

 **Terrance:** it will forever remain a mystery whoosh

 **Evie:** Oh wait Roland what happened here yesterday

 **Terrance:** yeah. why were you all drunk

 **Roland:** well u see

 **Seraphina:** this should be fun

 **Roland:** Greyson's older brother owen came to visit him and he apparently has some ability that allows him to store objects in a invisible case for a short period of time and the object has to be really small like around the size of a bottle of booze

 **Roland:** so then the two of em get drunk and they challenge me to a drinking contest and me, being the dumbass that I am, decides to oblige because I think " I could easily outdrink these 2 any day of the week"

 **Roland:** so then we have a drinking competiton, I win, Greyson finds more booze, we take drugs, yada yada yada

 **Roland:** until,, this happened?

 **Seraphina:** never took you to be a party boy Roland

 **Roland:** I'm not... just have a lot on my mind right now

 **Terrance:** Do U WaNnA tAlK

 **Roland:** no i do not

 **Evie:** ( *^m^*)

 **Roland:** what even is that

 **Evie:** a sad doggy emoticon

**Terrance:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Seraphina:** y'all will be the death of me


	5. This School Is Weird Af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely characters begin to talk about all the weird crap they've seen at Wellston, and come to a conclusion: if Wellston's such a prestigious school, why are half of these idiots here?
> 
> Terrance: Like, what the actual f*ck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Welcome back to the crack fanfiction that no one asked for and no one likes!!! ..... So yeah. Who else feels like they're slowly losing their minds because of quarantine? I mean... god, all I do is stay indoors all day and even I'm losing my mind.

**Seraphina:** Does anyone here endorse in brain bleach?

 **Roland:** Nope

 **Terrance:** Not since I last checked

 **Evie:** wait wut why

 **Seraphina:** I have seen something...so disturbing I will happily burn my brain if I can never remember it again

 **Roland:** mood

 **Evie:** wait wut don't say that. We want our confident cool Seraphina!!

 **Seraphina:** if u saw what i saw u would want to kill ur brain 2

 **Roland:** Then vent

 **Terrance:** Spill the tea sis

 **Seraphina:** Don't blame me if u people are scarred for life

 **Roland:** well, I had a childhood that scarred me for life, so i don't think I could get any more traumatized

 **Terrance:** same

 **Seraphina:** u 2 are such moods. Why do u hang out with someone as kawaii as evie

 **Evie:** cause they're my besties *^w^*

 **Terrance:** such kawaii

 **Roland:** such suchness

 **Seraphina:** so I was walking to science when I heard this weird noise coming from the girls bathroom

 **Roland:** wait wut kind of noise

 **Seraphina:** some kind of moaning and squirting and someone snorting

 **Roland:** I can see where this is going

 **Terrance:** Evie, you might wanna leave right now

 **Evie:** why

 **Roland:** cause we have an inkling on where this is going and u might lose your innocence

 **Seraphina:** omfg u 2 are pervs it's not going there

 **Roland:** It's NoT HuH

 **Terrance:** It's ThErE iF yOu SqUiNt

 **Seraphina:** Hello, Evie's in this chat!! SHE'S INNOCENT WHY WOULD I SHARE THIS STORY IF I WANTED TO KEEP EVIE PURE

 **Roland:** hmmmmmmm 

**Terrance: hmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Roland:** fine proceed

 **Seraphina:** so then, my dumb brain decides to go in there for sm reason and I see...

 **Evie:** what was it

 **Seraphina:** u guys know that girl who got hit in the face with cheese in our freshman year? with dark blue hair and grey eyes

 **Terrance:** wait someone got cheese slapped????

 **Evie:** oh yeah u weren't here when this happened

 **Roland:** mouse girl?!?! i thot she transferred

 **Seraphina:** Nope. She's still alive and kicking

 **Terrance:** wut happened

 **Roland:** there was this girl in our freshman year whose ability was to talk to mice

 **Terrance:** CiNdErElLa

 **Roland:** Actually that kind of describes it

 **Evie:** so then, there was this boy who could levetate things and he levetated a piece of cheese to put on his plate but then the mice saw it and ran after it so the girl was trying to get the mice back under control

 **Roland:** but then the boy got pissed and threw the piece of cheese in her face.

 **Seraphina:** aka mouse girl

 **Terrance:** that's...that's really not memorable

 **Seraphina:** eh it's funnier if you were there

 **Terrance:** yeah yeah sure. now what about the bathroom

 **Seraphina:** so then i see someone attached a hose to the bathroom water tap and was pouring it into her mouth and someone was recording it

 **Roland:** why...just why

 **Seraphina:** they were like doing some satanic ritual or something to someone a demon to make them high tiers

 **Seraphina:** one of them was bleeding and the other was naked

 **Roland:** THErE iS A CuLt iN OUR scHooL

 **Terrance:** oh i saw someone doing something like that a few times

 **Roland:** there's a cult of people who worship zeke or something

 **Seraphina:** wait why 

**Evie:** eh maybe cause he's one of the only top 10 that doesn't ignore the lower rankers- for better or for worse -(

 **Roland:** only reason he doesn't ignore us is to make sure we all know that everyone who isn't part of the top 10 is a "worthless plebian" which isn't true- he needs people to be his minions

 **Seraphina:** hey don't say that shit u guys are worth more than a plebian

 **Evie:** awwwwwwwww Seraphina got defensive over us!!!!

 **Terrance:** ShE CaRes AbOUt uS!!!

 **Seraphina:** don't push your luck

**Terrance: (っ◞‸◟c)**

**Evie: ●︿●(๑´╹‸╹`๑)**

**Seraphina:** stop using lenny's faces ur making me soooooo hdsfergfjwjbdh!!!!

 **Evie:** wut was that

 **Seraphina:** I...have...seen.something....so terrifying

 **Roland:** oh so sad alexa play despacito

 **Terrance:** RoLaNd Why U GoTtA be sO RuDe

**Roland: I'Ve SeEn SoMe MeSsEd Up ShIt iN This ScHooL I'M SoRrRY sErAphINa bUt You mUsT knOw THE tRUth**

**Evie:** noooo you'll corrupt her

 **Roland:** evie did you not just notice her last message it's already too late for her

 **Terrance:** her weave of ignorance has been pulled

 **Evie:** I mean this would have happened...yeah... BUT STILL IT'S TOO MUCH FOR HER

 **Evie:** Seraphina! Speak to me!!!

 **Seraphina:** Roland, what do you mean by "I need to know the truth"

 **Terrance:** oh no she pulled out the proper grammar

 **Seraphina:** what did you mean

 **Evie:** Run Forrest Run!!

 **Terrance:** don't wrry roland u can hide in my closet

 **Evie:** No Seraphina talk it out don't kill roland!

 **Seraphina:** who said i was going to kill him?

 **Seraphina:** i just wanna talk

 **Roland:** well, um....

 **Seraphina:** what, Roland? What

 **Roland:** well, the mid tiers in our school are pretty f*cking crazy

 **Seraphina:** I already knew that

 **Roland:** ok how crazy are mid-tiers on a scale of 1-10

 **Seraphina:** 8

 **Roland:** now or before

 **Seraphina:** now

 **Roland:** before?

  
 **Seraphina:** 4

 **Terrance:** she was BLIND 

**Roland:** almost all of the mid tiers are crazy dumbasses who probably take weed to cope with their crippling depression

 **Terrance:** hey! I'M A MID TIER!!

 **Roland:** yeah why do you think I said almost

 **Terrance:** i still take offense to that comment

 **Evie:** so Seraphina, what did you see? U know, the one that caused you to go all ndsjfgrbfavfgevr

 **Seraphina:** a naked dude straddling a stall door whilst smoking crack

 **Seraphina:** only reason i recognize him is cause I had a rank match with him when I first came to Wellston

 **Seraphina:** well, not really a rank match. he tried to steal my cake, so I hit him. he crashed through a wall, if i remember correctly

 **Roland:** oh right! Crack Sniffer!!!

 **Terrance:** the infamous crack sniffer: failing to steal cake and crying in toilet stalls since 2018.

 **Roland:** u know, I wonder... why are half of us here?

 **Evie:** cause we did well on the entrance exam

 **Roland:** yeah yeah sure but still.... when you look at Wellston, you realize that almost everyone here's crazy

 **Terrance:** u just realized

 **Roland:** no... knew that first day i came


	6. Muffin night, muffin night!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, muffin night. A night of muffin eating, movie watching, and idiocy to be remembered for all time. And it's Seraphina's first ever muffin night! Get ready for a night of wholesome fluff, children!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello there, my non existent fans!!!! And welcome back to....CRACK CHAT!! I've started the book Uprooted by Naomi Novik, and oh my god, I love it so much. So, have you read any books similar to Uprooted. If so, TELL ME!!

**Roland:** so, who's bringing the muffins for muffin night?

 **Evie:** me!! I'm bringing chocolate!! Terrence, it's your turn to bring the hot cocoa!!

 **Terrence:** yes ma'am. also, Roland's making calzones?

 **Roland:** uh am i your personal chef or something?

 **Terrence:** i mean your the only one here who can cook

 **Evie:** ^

 **Roland:** fine i'll see if i have anything to cook

 **Terrence:** don't worry i have the groceries!!!

 **Roland:** great now i actually have to do something to become a productive member of society

 **Terrence:** your welcome

 **Evie:** so, movies, or board games

 **Terrence:** what are the movies

 **Evie:** the shining, Mulan, Tarzan, k-on the movie, the ring, it, slenderman, princess mononoke, akira, ghost in the shell, spirited away, zootopia, and my neighbor totoro

 **Terrance:** hmmmmm that's a good amount. what about the board games

 **Evie:** monopoly, pictionary, scrabble, and chess

 **Terrence:** yeah this isn't a hard pick. movies

 **Roland:** why not board games. 

**Terrence:** roland, these movies are better!!

 **Roland:** how do i know that when i've never watched them before

 **Evie:** how bout we play board games and watch movies

 **Terrence:** wow such a creative solution

 **Evie:** dire problems require creative solutions

 **Terrence:** quite also I'm still shocked that Roland lacked a childhood

 **Evie:** I know right? 3 years later and I'm still shook that he didn't do normal kid things as a kid.

 **Roland:** I did normal kid things

 **Terrence:** u only watched two disney movies as a kid and the only video game you know how to play is mario cart

 **Roland:** i know how to play those arcade games

 **Evie:** um Roland, no one goes to arcades anymore

 **Terrence:** it's something called a phone and a pc

 **Roland:** WhY u 2 GoTtA MaKe FuN oF my PoVeRty?!?!

 **Terrence:** eh.. cause we got nothing else to do

 **Roland:** ur terrible friends

 **Evie:** u hurt my soul ᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ

 **Terrence:** that emoji ugly make it gayer

 **Evie:** kay hold onᕙ(░ಥ╭͜ʖ╮ಥ░)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 **Roland:** so beautiful

 **Terrence:** it's a MASTERPIECE!!!! MAGNIFICO!!!

 **Evie:** 乁(✿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)و

 **Evie:** so it's agreed: movie and board games, chocolate muffins, and Roland's calzones?

 **Terrence:** yippity yuppity

 **Roland:** sniff some stuffity

 **Evie:** so you get highity

 **Roland:** on my piety

 **Terrence:** lip lip snippity

 **Evie:** watch me wippity

 **Roland:** on this stickity

 **Terrence:** wiggity woogity

 **Evie:** woopity snoopity

 **Roland:** toopity roopity

 **Evie:** ripity dippity

 **Seraphina:** what the actual fuckity

 **Evie:** oh hey seraphina

**Roland: shit**

**Terrence:** oH heY SeRApHInA

 **Seraphina:** i've been gone for an hour and you guys are talking about muffins and u guys are saying wippity. am i missing something or...

 **Evie:** oh yeah. we were just talking about muffin night

 **Seraphina:** muffin night?

 **Roland:** every twice a month on fridays, we basically have a sleepover at each others dorms where we bring muffins and snacks with movies or smth to keep us occupied

 **Terrence:** i remember once when Roland was trying to make nachos but then we showed him a video of a talking cat and he got distracted that he accidently put humus on the chips instead of cheese but none of us noticed and then we were watching a movie i put a chip in my mouth and I quote " Roland, did you put onions in here?'

 **Evie:** and roland was just like " no wot why" and he put one in his mouth-

 **Roland:** JKRHGBRHBFRH STOP EXPOSING MEH I THOT WE WERE FRIENDS WHAT IS THIS STRANGE HEAT I AM FEELING OH WAIT SHIT I KNOW BETRAYAL

 **Terrence:** and I quote " hmmmm. slightly salty. not that bad."

 **Evie:** and the 2 of us are just sitting there staring at him

 **Terrence:** then he's just like " wut is it not normal to be eating chips and hummus?"

 **Evie:** and terrence shook his head right as the woman in the movie we were watching said " no, hon, it ain't."

 **Terrence:** then, like the CHAD i am, raised my hands to the screen and was just like " there you go."

 **Roland:** i will rip ur face out of ur budy

 **Terrence:** *body

 **Evie:** i mean, everyone's entitled to their own opinion on things. I just don't like hummus, so i wouldn't eat it with anything

 **Seraphina:** wow. why don't u like hummus

 **Evie:** tastes weird

 **Terrence:** yeah. Like a dead fetus milkshake.

**Seraphina:.....**

**Roland: ........**

**Evie:** how do you know what that tastes like?

 **Terrence:** I mean, I can imagine what it tastes like

 **Roland:** anywhooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Evie:** Hey, Seraphina, do you wanna come to our muffin night?? It's gonna be really fun!!

 **Seraphina:** well, not like I got anything else to do, so....Sure!!

**Evie: YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY**

**Roland:** evie, stop jumping around your dorm like a ball

 **Evie:** hey! ur not inside my dorm, how do you know!?!?!

 **Terrence:** bc u always type that when your bouncing around your dorm

 **Evie:** ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

 **Roland:** (人◕ω◕)

 **Terrence:** ლ(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿ლ)

 **Evie:** （╯°□°）╯︵ ( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。)

 **Evie:** MUFFIN NIGHT IS A GO!!!!

_7:18 pm_

**Evie:** MUFFIN NIGHT SHALT COMMENCE

 **Terrence:** All hail the Muffin Night!!!

 **Roland:** Welcome to the cult of Muffin Night.

 **Seraphina:** should I get the holy water or-

 **Roland:** naw they'll snap out of it in a few min

 **Evie:** now, let's start the holy process of MUFFIN NIGHT

**Terrence: Wait, why are we typing in the chat if we're all in the same room**

**Evie:** so this muffin night may be immortalized

 **Roland:** okie then. Who wants calzones

 **Terrence:** YOU MADE THEM YOU BOOTIFUL HUMAN BEING

 **Roland:** hah gay

 **Evie:** terrence get off of me!!!! No need to go crazy there's enough for anyone

 **Seraphina:** these are pretty good, roland.

 **Evie:** yeah. he's like a really good cook. You should taste his sandwiches

 **Terrence:** he somehow does wonders with two pieces of bread and some meat and veggies

 **Roland:** welp, thank you's come back to our cafe another day, give us a 5 star review and yeah bye leave plz

 **Seraphina:** hah. hah. hah. hah.

 **Terrence:** that laugh sounded so dead inside

 **Seraphina:** because I'm dead inside

 **Roland:** emo much

 **Seraphina:** it's one of the only alternatives to the sweet release of death tm

 **Roland:** mood, but same

 **Terrence:** ^^

_11:20 pm_

**Terrence:** the shining nearly made me shiz myself, only mulan was able to save me from that horror

 **Evie:** agreed

 **Seraphina:** eh, halfway true

 **Terrence:** how was that not scary

 **Seraphina:** seen scarier

 **Evie:** :000

 **Terrence:** Seraphina is da scare master.

 **Evie:** nothing scares her

 **Seraphina:** only one thing scares me.

 **Evie:** （∂△∂；）

 **Terrence:** tell us!!!!

 **Seraphina:** hahahah bitch no

 **Evie:** keep it pg, children

 **Seraphina:** that's wut u think

 **Roland:** ok, who the actual f*ck took the last muffin?

 **Seraphina:** Terrence

 **Terrence:** it was Seraphina she's just throwing me under the bus to save herself

 **Seraphina:** you are a little liar, ya know that

 **Terrence:** gasp of horror

 **Terrence:** I Am An Honest Citizen

 **Roland:** _squints_

 **Roland:** **_One of these things are not like the others_**

**Terrence: ( -̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷄◞ω◟-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷅ )**


	7. You have been deleted, good sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence gets ya ya yeeted out of a discord server. TIME TO SPILL THE TEA!! *cackles evily as author sprints away, ready to end someone*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, everyone!! How has your day been? It's Ramadan, my fellow muslims!! If you don't know what Ramadan is, it's basically the month were muslims fast from dawn to dusk. So, if I post less, I'm sorry!!! I'm just gonna watch anime, read, rp a bit on discord, and hybernate!! Could I get some recommendations for books and anime? Also, I've been thinking about changing the name for the story!! Give me some recommendations for the title!!

_1:34 AM_

**Terrence:** Are u people up

 **Evie:** Terrence what are doing up it's 1:34 in the morning

 **Terrence:** i have tea to spill

 **Roland:** don't you always have tea to spill

 **Terrence:** not always

 **Roland:** just 95 % of the time?

 **Terrence:** nah, more like 90%

 **Evie:** can't we do this later

 **Terrence:** but we're supportive friends!!

 **Roland:** there's a time and place to be a supportive friend- 1:34 in the morning is not a time for being a supportive friend

 **Terrence:** but we support friends at any time of day or night!!! WE'RE SUPPORTIVE FRIENDS

**Evie:......ok, fine**

**Terrence:** so, I was in a discord server that was morally corrupt

 **Evie:** why?

 **Roland:** how?

 **Terrence:** I wanted to be sneaky

 **Roland:** for what purpose?

 **Terrence:** to acquire maximum tea spillage

 **Roland:** why may I ask?  
**Terrence:** for annoyance purposes, obvi

 **Evie:**......... I am dissapointed, but go on

 **Terrence:** ok, so i join the server and there's this kid who says" WELCOME !!"

 **Evie:** sounds normal

 **Terrence:** it did....until i got to rules. only mods and admin could use Tupperware, and I was just like " wAiT WhAt." I asked them why and they attacked me. Me!! Of all the people in the world to attack, they chose me!!!

 **Roland:** oof

 **Evie:** oww...that must have HURT

 **Terrence:** it did....it burned. I was befuddled, bemused, confused and shocked

 **Roland:** isn't that you everyday

 **Terrence:** good point. Well, I was far more bemused, befuddled, confused and shocked than usual

 **Evie:** you hit the point of confused that turns perfectly functioning human beings into...... _me._

 **Terrence:** Evie your the smartest one here

 **Roland:** yep, Evie your one of the smartest kids in the school

 **Evie:** no I'm not

 **Terrence:** Evie, how else are we all here in Wellston? We aren't exactly high tiers- more like the farthest thing from being high tiers, honestly

**Roland: ^^^^**

**Evie:** sure, yeah, some very good points.....then what happened Terrence

 **Terrence:** welp, after that, I got 2 warnings

 **Roland:** how did you get 2, pray tell

 **Terrence:** i yelled at a mod and spammed in the spam corner

 **Evie:** aren't you supposed to spam there

 **Terrence:** yes, but in their server, actually no

 **Evie:**.....i smell hack

 **Terrence:** it was hack.... twas a hack server

 **Roland:** uh huh,,, yeah buddy real tough.

 **Evie:** was it any good

 **Terrence:** no it wasn't.....they thought it was a work of genius, but it sucked

 **Roland:** that's really tuff

 **Evie:** DON'T WORRY TERRENCE, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE YOU ANYWAY

 **Roland:** yeah follow your heatefjwefgvwjfebrgnbgb ntb,emnmgmrekmfr

 **Evie:** Roland, what does that say

 **Terrence:** am i hallucinating

 **Evie:** i see that too, so nope

**Roland: jskdkjrhfgfrhfgfnmerbgmtghhge whwj,g47391- iljo3ihoguhewjrhu482391808u32pjr*rrrlfknbg**

**Evie:** did he fall asleep on his phone

 **Terrence:** guess so

 **Evie:** we should probably get some sleep too, tho

 **Terrence:** yeah you do that, I'll be acquiring more discord tea

 **Evie:** terrence, no

 **Terrence:** terrence yes

 **EVIE:** TERRENCE NO

**Terrence:** _fine mom_

**Evie:** yeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Terrence:** night evie, night roland

 **Evie:** night you 2


	8. Relentless hate towards the existence of hot sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence goes out to do some #sneakyboyoshiz, and then decides to get some takeout. He pours a bottle of the holy HOT SAUCE onto his food, and regrets his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while- my life's been pretty hectic ever since this whole crisis started. But enough about me- how's your week been? I've literally spent most of it either sleeping, reading, or just staring at my computer. (⊃‿⊂) Also, I've started a story on Wattpad-actually, it's just this book full of short story's. Could y'all check it out sometime and give me some feedback about my writing? And one last thing: *deep inhale* Why have I never realized how amazing Annapatsu is at singing?! Like damn, someone put that woman on Broadway! 
> 
> Link to my Wattpad story: https://www.wattpad.com/story/226861241-snippet%27s

**8:30 pm**

**Seraphina:** Hey 

**Evie:** Heya Sera! Whatchu doin'

 **Seraphina:** besides regretting my existence and wondering what the refreshing feeling of deathspacito? Great, thanks

 **Evie:** oof, mood. (つ ♥灬 ͜ʖ 灬♥)つ Hugs?

 **Seraphina:** fine hugs

**Evie: _huggiesfoweverqwq.jpeg_**

**Seraphina:** thx bb

 **Evie:** Yay, seraphina called me her BB!!! :)

 **Roland:** Evie, I have the feeling your gae af for Sera

 **Evie:** You wouldn't be half wrong there- 

**Roland:** and let's not forget your little crush on Remi-

 **Evie:** dshkfggggjdjdhb STOP EXPOSING ME ROLAND THAT'S NOT WHAT GOOD FRENS DO-

 **Seraphina:** Seriously Evie?

 **Evie:** y-yesh....(^▽^;)

 **Seraphina:** Oo cool- 

**Evie:** REALLY?!?

 **Seraphina:** uh yeah- what, did you expect me to go on some rant about it?

 **Evie:** nuthin'-it's just the last time i told someone about meh crush on Remi they made fun of me and said that i was delusional if i thought i had a chance with her ;--; 

**Roland:** Nearly skinned that asshole alive.. （♯▼皿▼）

 **Seraphina:** And whomst is this asshole

 **Roland** : Pryte, he's a 2nd year, with Terrence

**Seraphina: Gotchu, gotchu-**

**Evie: SERAphIna NO-**

**Seraphina:** Seraphina YESH

 **Evie:** I will cwi-༼☯﹏☯༽

 **Seraphina:** No-I'm sorry bb 

**Evie:** is okie 

**Roland:** so wholesome

 **Evie:** I'm angwy at chu Roland 〴⋋_⋌〵You exposed me

 **Seraphina:** Yeah Roland way to stab her in the back

 **Roland:** hey your part of our friend group now and since the two of you are #bff'sFOREVER, I thot you knew. Besides, you and Remi are friends, right Seraphina?

 **Seraphina:** yes

 **Roland:** so you can get Remi to meet up with Evie

 **Evie:** REALLY?!!?

 **Seraphina:** Hmm sure!

 **Roland:** See-don't doubt my genius evie. (★≧▽^))★☆

 **Evie:** Thankies u 2!! ﾐ☆( *uωu人)+ﾟ.

 **Seraphina:** No prob

 **Terrence:** Afternoon y'all-

 **Roland:** Hey.

 **Seraphina:** Yo

 **Evie:** Hi!!

 **Terrence:** Just got out of the Newspaper club meeting

 **Roland:** cewl-awww!

 **Evie:** what?

 **Roland:** I just saw two puppys snuggling together hwwhe TOO CUTE-

 **Evie:** REALLY?!

 **Roland:** JAHSDGSDJGH YESH- I'LL SEND YOU THE LINK _we'repurechildrenhere.url_

**Evie: AWWWWW**

**Terrence: IT'S TOO CUTE**

**Seraphina:** cute

 **Roland:** It's far too pure for my tainted soul

 **Evie:** SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Seraphina:** Pretty cute- evie why are you squealing?

 **Evie:** BC IT'S SO CUTE

 **Terrence:** HJEHSJFDFDMNDBGF

 **Roland:** Too cute- Terrence, I'm guessing the reason you did a ugly keyboard smash was in response to this mind melting cuteness

 **Terrence:** nHgn Nope

 **Evie:** WHA- (◯Δ◯∥) are u okie terrence

 **Terrence:** pain-there is pain

 **Seraphina:** did you break your d*ck or something?

 **Roland:** oof, my friend-

 **Evie:** O-o

 **Terrence:** I went out to get some food- and I poured a bottle of hot sauce

 **Roland:** I can guess where this is going

 **Seraphina:** You burned yourself?

 **Terrence:** my tongue is on f i r e 

**Evie: ;w;** drink water!!

 **Terrence:** i _did_

 **Roland:** ouch- ice?

 **Terrence:** Doing it doing it-GAH

 **Seraphina:** O-what is hapening

 **Roland:** *violent shrugging*

 **Evie:** TERRENCE?! ARE YOU ALIVE?! SPEAK TO US

 **Terrence:** Well-my tongues bleeding now.

 **Roland:** F in the chat for Terrence

 **Evie:** *spams big F's*

**Seraphina: F**

**Terrence:** _*violently spams F for my tongue, happiness, taste buds, and life choices*_

**Roland:** Mood

 **Seraphina:** Big mood


	9. UnOrdinary Headaconons!! :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this little treat for the few people who read this terrible fanfiction. I'm going to write down a few of my UnOrdinary headcanons! What are some of yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nHgNh it's official- I'm addicted to Annapatsu. Also, I have a few questions to the hardcore UnOrdinary fans about Aura channels- do you think there's any way to disable the channels, and if so, what would the consequences be? And I don't mean turning it off after you use your ability, I mean effectively taking away someone's aura. Do you think that this happened to Sera-wow, I'm asking some really big brain questions! (⁎⚈᷀᷁▿⚈᷀᷁⁎) And as always, check out my collection of short story's on Wattpad. There's only one chapter though so....heh. *nervous sweating*
> 
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/226861241-snippet%27s

_ **Can you sing?** _

Cecile: Has singing lessons, but still doesn't sound that good. :/

John: Think of the screeching of a dying animal. Yep, that's John's singing.

Arlo: actually sounds pretty good when he sings, but then somehow goes up to a ridiculously high pitch that's capable of making someone's ears bleed

Seraphina: can't sing for her life, but knows how to play bass, and rocks at it

Isen: _autistic screeching_

Blyke: has a deep singing voice- pretty good, but he only ever sings in the shower

Remi: her singing voice sounds like snow white's

Elaine: strangely, her voice is probably the best out of the group. She doesn't sing a lot though, because she doesn't think she's that good, but in reality she's amazing.

Terrence: * _shifty eyes as he hides under his desk*_

Evie: Frickin amazing- has performance anxiety however.

Roland: FALSETTO-

_**Can you cook?** _

Cecile: Cooking? What's that? _*she asks as she almost burns her house down*_

John: Cooking god

Arlo: He attempted to cook once but almost burned down his house, so now he relies on his family sending him food or takeout.

Seraphina: her cooking knowledge extends to making sandwiches, salads, mac & cheese, and microwaving pizzas. Anything else and she'll ask you if she's your maid, and then force you to cook for her.

Isen: can cook-they don't taste amazing, but hey, it's food. Most times, he's just to lazy to make something, so time for some take-out.

Blyke: OVEN GO BURRRRR- he basically burns everything he makes. :>>

Remi: Can cook-and her food is good.

Elaine: can't cook for her life, but Sera and Arlo eat her food out of pity. They then make up an excuse to go to the bathroom and throws it all up. She's a pretty amazing baker though.

Terrence: idek man-

Evie: uh-sandwiches count as cooking, right?

Roland: very good at cooking

_**Finally, *d e e p inhale* what are your thoughts on children?** _

Cecile: ew children. * _secretly adores children*_

John: CHILDREN- * _you've heard it here folks, he likes kids*'_

Arlo: has no patience for kids-don't worry, if it's cute enough, he'll adore you. he just has a short temper concerning them

Seraphina: Why children? * _pretty apathetic towards them- doesn't hate them,but doesn't like them*_

Isen: * _gesp*_ it's the ChIlDrEn- * _tries to teach kids how to become a future version of himself*_

Blyke: * _proteccs children*_

Remi: KIDS-* _likes kids, but has no patience for there bs*_

Elaine: CHILDREN- * _no matter what they do, she'll love them*_

Terrence: * _stares*_ Can we sell 'em?

Evie: * _happy squealing*_

Roland: kids are good. 

**And these are are a few of my UnOrdinary headcanons! I hope you like 'em qwq. o(* >ω<*)o**


End file.
